GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology is a technology that integrates a gate driving circuit of a display device on an array substrate to form a plurality of GOA units, thereby saving material cost and space for additionally providing gate driving circuit. Thus, the GOA technology is widely used due to its advantages of decreasing production costs and power consumption and being suitable for achieving narrow frame of the display device.
The GOA unit driving circuit is used to drive a plurality of GOA units inside the GOA unit driving circuit, an input terminal of each GOA unit is connected to all clock signal terminals, and an output end of each GOA unit is connected to one gate line to realize a function of gate line scanning. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, input terminals of GOA units 1 to (n+1) are all connected to two clock signal terminals CLK and CLKB, an output terminal OUT1 of the GOA unit 1 is connected to the first gate line G1, an output terminal OUT2 of the GOA unit 2 is connected to the second gate line G2. However, since each of the GOA units is composed of a plurality of transistors and the signal at the clock signal terminal will charge or discharge parasitic capacitance existing in the transistors in all of the GOA units at rising stage or falling stage. Therefore, the parasitic capacitance existing in the transistors in all of the GOA units will consume a large amount of electric energy, resulting in increase of power consumption of the display device.